


H/A/P/P/Y

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: 啥也没有就是干。





	H/A/P/P/Y

城市里每个角落热闹的时间都不一样。有的地方天越亮人越多，有的地方夜里人潮涌动，有的地方却是到了深夜才从梦中醒来。探不准城市脉搏，就找不到正确的时机造访。而一旦找到这股流动规律，孤独的人不必再害怕，需要孤独的人也能找到间隙，藏进安静的角落。

除了那个体育馆，那一片地方没什么特别的东西。倒也不是没有热闹的时候，偶像们在舞台上挥洒着汗水时，观众从四面八方涌入，将那很少见大世面的车站堵得水泄不通，兴奋的笑闹声能把夜晚都照亮。只是巡演还未开始，观众们甚至不知道他们已经租了这场地用来彩排。入了夜，商店关上门，夜幕毫无阻隔地压下来，舞台上的灯光一灭，这圆形的球场也藏进了隔绝于世的黑暗里。

彩排结束后，堂本刚跟在堂本光一背后下了舞台，看着其他人一个个穿过那道明暗交接线，走进亮着灯的后台去，只剩他们两个还在这一边。堂本光一还微微喘着气，发尾被汗水沾湿，在颈后蒸腾起潮湿的气息。他抬手摘了耳返，几步下完了楼梯，抬腿便要跨到明亮的那一边去，却被堂本刚一把拉住。

堂本刚将错愕来不及反应的他拉到舞台背后，那里光线更加昏暗，就连支撑舞台的交错铁架都失去了光泽。堂本光一脚步踉跄，只来得及发出两个疑惑的音节，就被按在那铁架上。金属发出一声闷响，他下意识地回手去撑住自己的身体，另一只臂抬起来去接面前的人。堂本刚却抓住了他的手，手指在黑暗中准确地撞入他的指间，然后收紧，他们关节相撞，堂本光一被抓得生疼。

“怎……”

他还没来得及说完一句话，堂本刚温热的气息便扑了上来。堂本刚含住他的嘴唇，舌头轻轻舔舐他干燥的皮肤，随后像是算准了他要张嘴争辩的时机，从他微启的唇间伸了进去。堂本光一甚至分不清那股松饼留下的香甜味道属于谁，只感觉到对方温柔地顶了顶他的舌尖，随后嘴唇微微开合，好像在做什么口型。

“光，一。”

堂本刚吻着他，用唇舌无声地叫了他的名字。

堂本光一像是重新被丢到了强光照射的舞台中央，一股冲动涌上他，于是他张开双臂将堂本刚搂进怀里，如他所愿地亲吻他。他们互不相让，舌尖相抵，喘着粗气微微分开，由着津液流到嘴角，然后再次扑上对方，企图侵占彼此的所有气息。堂本刚的手滑入他的发间，毫不怜惜地来回揪扯，于是他不甘示弱地将手探入了对方的上衣，抚在紧绷的腰肢上，用手指来回摸索背脊中央的凹陷处。

直到堂本刚的牙齿没轻没重地磕到了他，堂本光一吃痛地“啊”了一声，甚至要尝到一点血腥味，他们才终于分开一些。堂本刚炽热的呼吸与他的交融在一起，抬起一只手来，试探着要去摸他的脸：“疼？”

堂本光一没那么娇贵，他不动声色地等着，直到堂本刚终于摸到他的唇畔，才伸出舌头来舔了舔对方结着茧的指腹。那手指顿了顿，然后毫不犹豫地向他嘴里伸进来，堂本光一顺从地张嘴含住，由着对方片刻前还停在吉他弦上的手指兴风作浪，听到堂本刚的呼吸声又重了一些。

堂本刚一直想吻堂本光一。刚才那一刻，当这里完全陷入黑暗，当分界线的这一头只剩下他们的时候，那种欲望更是难以克制。黑暗给他错觉，仿佛这里与世界隔绝，发生在这里的事情会永远停留在这里。他会给堂本光一一个吻……不，他会得到一个吻。然后他们离开，像什么也没有发生一样告别。也许夜里入睡前，当意识慢慢消退时，他会再感受到那个吻，还有堂本光一的气息……

他想象过很多，台上，台下。堂本光一大概不知道吧。堂本刚有时会想，如果他们关系并非如此，他也许会去看堂本光一的演唱会，现场看他在台上肌肉精准控制的肢体，连汗水都在发光。可正因为他们总并肩站着，他才能看到幕后那个人柔软的样子。在这个世界里，堂本光一却是近乎天真的。他并非没有见识过黑暗与恶意，而是从未被那些吞噬，黑暗中他愈加明亮，劈开恶意的利刃也愈发锋利。堂本刚时常觉得堂本光一的坚定于他是某种救赎，是回身时的归宿。但天下无敌的堂本光一在他身边却是从来不设防的，让他总忍不住想，如果我想对他做点什么，他会生气吗？

察觉到他的走神，堂本光一轻轻咬了咬他的指尖，环着他的腰转了个圈，让他轻靠在金属架上，抓住他的手，从自己的嘴边拉开，按在他身侧的架子上，又凑过来吻他。堂本光一的吻已经带上了情欲，从他的嘴唇吻到颈部轻薄的皮肤上，吮吸了一下。

“不行。”堂本刚气息不稳地说，“别留印子。”

堂本光一顿了顿，解恨似的露出牙齿咬了咬他，然后伸手扯下了他松垮的短裤，一手握住了他兴奋着的性器。堂本刚反抗的话又被唇舌堵回，堂本光一吻着他，不急不缓地隔着一层布料揉搓他肿胀发烫的部位。直到他忍不住溢出细碎的声音，才离开一点来对他说话。

堂本光一沉着嗓子，语气发冷，问他：“做到哪一步？”

堂本刚被他按着，不愿答话，于是堂本光一干脆将最后一层布料也扯掉，发热的掌心直接碰上他，圈住他已硬挺的性器，又问：“做到哪一步？”

堂本刚咽了口唾沫，在他手掌里微微发抖。他的原计划只是要一个吻，足够让他渴望堂本光一的时候回想起来，得到满足的吻。但这个吻让他的欲望疯狂膨胀，他想要拥有这个人，不只是此刻的一个吻，而是在所有未来里的他的所有。他想把主动权交给对方，因为这件事上，他就是不知餍足的油门，唯一的刹车在堂本光一那里。

于是他示弱了，主动凑过去轻轻吻堂本光一，全然没了一开始的气势。堂本光一没有拒绝他，也没有迎合，就连按在他身下的手掌都一动不动。他伸出舌头来，舔了舔那人紧绷的嘴角，堂本光一终于伸出舌头来回应了他，手下也圈住他的性器上下动作起来。

他在湿哒哒的接吻声中断断续续要求：“让我……抱着你……”

堂本光一松开压着他的那只手，由着他圈住自己的脖子，上半身与他紧贴在一起。手下的性器顶端渐渐有液体流出，堂本刚的鼻息急促地扑在他面上，唇间溢出细碎的呻吟。他想，要是有个灯就好了。他真想看看堂本刚现在的表情，脸有没有红？会不会流眼泪？

不，他又没有欺负他。

堂本光一感到不公平，他突然停住，意有所指地向前顶了顶胯，他发烫的部位隔着裤子与堂本刚的撞在一起。对方倒吸了一口冷气，然后紧紧揪着他的外套，把额头放在他的肩上。他感到怀里的身体紧紧绷着，堂本刚仿佛全身都在用力，想要离他近一点，甚至把自己融进他的怀里。

“我怎么办？”堂本光一问，“我帮你解决，那我怎么办？”

堂本光一希望堂本刚触碰自己，光是想象对方的抚摸就让他硬得发胀。堂本刚是性感的，他在台上扭一扭胯就能让台下疯掉一片，在有必要的时候，他能用最准确的嗓音发出最合适的字眼，让人理智尽失。可平时的他平和得很，以至于舞台上的绮念到了台下都像是亵渎。可这个人现在正在自己怀里，像蛇被拿了七寸，可诱人者，即便是这样受了诱惑的样子，也依然诱人。

堂本刚在只有喘息声的黑暗中想了片刻，凑到他耳边，几不可闻地说：“进来。”

 

堂本光一没有疯到在那里上他。他听了那两个字，眯了眯眼睛，不可抗拒地吻住堂本刚，手下加快了动作。堂本刚很快就低喘着射在了他的手心里。然后他给堂本刚穿上裤子，拉着他一言不发地往后台走。

堂本刚裤子里是湿的，走廊里没有人，但他一走到有灯光的地方就低下了头，没了黑暗的保护，刚才的一切都变得难以面对起来。他被堂本光一拉进休息室，里面没有开灯，他听到对方锁上了门，然后拉着他向角落走了几步，踢到那墙边的沙发，将他按了上去。

这次堂本光一没有手下留情。他直接扯掉两人的衣服，单膝跨过他跪在沙发上，吻住了他胸前的红点。堂本刚条件反射地抬起了腰，然后干脆被托了起来。堂本光一吮吸着他胸前的皮肤，帮他脱下脏掉的裤子，探向他的身后。

“嗯……光一……”

“嘘……”堂本光一吻了吻他，“隔壁有人。”

堂本光一终于进入他的时候，长出了一口气。堂本刚的身体紧张地绷着，像拉满的弓弦，他俯身吻他，小声要他放松。

“宝贝……你要把我夹断了。”

堂本刚不知他从哪里学的这一套，甚至还能从休息室里摸出一瓶润滑剂。身体的疼痛和疑惑让他皱起了眉头。

“你给我……”身体里的性器轻轻动了动，他闷哼了一声，然后更火大了，“出去。”

堂本光一不为所动，慢慢地抚摸着他的下身，帮他放松，好脾气地吻他的眉间：“是你要我进来的……”

堂本刚逐渐习惯了堂本光一的尺寸，前端被堂本光一爱抚着，身体也慢慢放松下来。堂本光一感受到他的变化，向外抽出一点，在他微微发抖的呼吸声中又撞进来。他们完全贴合在了一起，他的大腿张开，内侧蹭在堂本光一的侧腰上，身后完全被对方填满，性器也被小心地照顾着。

堂本刚不是不讲理的人，他抬起手臂抱住了身上的人。

“可以了……”

于是堂本光一在他体内抽插起来，动作幅度越来越大，一下一下撞在他的最深处。堂本刚忍不住随着他的冲撞叫出了声，尾音上扬，又被堂本光一的吻压回。

房间里只有肉体撞击的闷响，和细碎溢出的呻吟。只有他们两人才能听见对方的喘息，他们的手指紧紧交握在一起，成为彼此黑暗中唯一的依托。

高潮之前，堂本刚扬起脖子，叫了他的名字。

“光一……”

堂本光一吻住他，让他射在自己的手心。在对方收缩的体内加快了动作，终于发出一声低吼，释放在他体内。

堂本刚感到身体里一阵发烫，他在高潮后的颤抖中抚上堂本光一的背，哄孩子一般轻拍。堂本光一埋在他颈侧，慢慢调整呼吸。他们相拥在一起，不知谁更庆幸于此刻的黑暗。

最后堂本光一先开口了，他轻轻抚摸堂本刚的头发，吻了吻他的侧脸，小声说：“你会跑掉吗？”

“……什么？”

“天亮以后，你会跑。”堂本光一肯定地说。

堂本刚沉默了。他的确想跑。他的欲望只在黑夜被他释放，又在对方的添砖加瓦中烧了个寸草不生，此刻成了这样的局面，他们明天还要一起彩排……

“如果你可以当没发生过，”堂本刚咬了咬嘴唇，“那么……”

那么什么？那么我就不跑？这话他自己都觉得过分。

于是他说：“我不跑。”

堂本光一没说话，伏在他身上，胸膛安静起伏着。

“我说，我不跑。”他又强调了一次。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么……”

“你原来是怎么打算的？亲我一口然后呢？赶紧跑回去编个借口，管他是说喝了假酒还是发了神经，到了明天甚至可以假装失忆。”堂本光一说，“然后继续待在我身边，却不让我碰到，对着我露出可爱的笑来，又总隔着几步就往后缩……”

堂本光一还在他体内的性器轻轻向前顶了顶，身体回忆起刚才的感觉，微微颤了颤。堂本光一接着说：“现在怎么又不跑了？”

堂本刚不吭声。

“你就是觉得，原来堂本光一也想要我，原来他也为我发了疯，那我还跑什么？”

堂本刚依旧不吭声，只是轻轻挠了挠对方脑后柔软的头发。

“以后想睡就能睡到，我为什么要跑？”

堂本刚这次发声了，他说：“嗯。”

“嗯什么？”

“你说得对。”堂本刚说，“只是原因少说了一个。”

“什么？”

堂本刚的腿抬起来，缠住了他，脚后跟摩挲着他的尾椎，凑到了他耳边。堂本光一有些紧张，担心现在堂本刚如果说出“我喜欢你”一类的话，自己会立刻绷不住脸。

堂本刚慢悠悠开口，一字一顿地说：

“因为你够大。”

 

 

END.


End file.
